


Mine

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Patton (Implied Dead), Possession, Roman (Implied Dead), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan is gone.He’s just…gone…But on the horizon, there lurks a shadow, as a new dark side reveals himself and the stage has been for Cruelty to reveal himself and his brand new puppet. Who’s strings have never been tighter than ever before.





	Mine

“You’re mine.” The voice above him sneered, and the grip on Logan’s face tightened forcing his lips into a kind of pout as his gaze was jerked up from where he had been left staring at what was before him. “Do you understand me, pet? You’re mine.” The dark guttural growl curled through the air, and the logical side couldn’t help but to flinch back at the mere sound of his voice. His every muscle and tendon freezing and jerking as those fingers dug into his cheeks forcing a whimper out of his bruised and bleeding lips.

It hurt,  _God_ did it hurt to make so much as a whisper with his poor abused voice box.

But…orders were orders, even if they weren’t outright stated.

“Yes, Sir.” He whispered, his voice cracking with every word so far, Logan desperately blinked forcing back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. “I understand you, Sir.” His bottom lip trembled and a single droplet of blood welled from a cut before it slowly dripped its way down his chin, and in the low lighting of the room, a grin curved onto the face above him. Like a jagged knife had slit a sickening line across the man’s face, as his hand relaxed and his thumb brushed away that droplet of blood. Smearing it along the logical side’s chin.

He looked pleased with Logan’s obedience, he always was when it came to him. He didn’t understand it, but Logan’s obedience had always meant the world to him. No matter the cost.

“Good pet,” The man crooned as he dragged his fingers through Logan’s hair, yanking and tugging on each individual knot and strand of his hair, delighting in the little whimpers of pain that Logan made with each passing second that went by. The sadistic grin that lit up his face said it all even if he didn’t, he was enjoying this, even if he said that he didn’t. He had enjoyed everything that Logan had done, even as Logan’s eyes welled with tears that he couldn’t blink away in time. “Now now pet,” The pad of the man’s thumb raked over his cheek in a rough violent sweep just as the tears dripped down his cheeks, and a rough sob echoed in Logan’s chest bubbling up before he could even think to stop it. “No, don’t cry, you know that I hate it when you cry.”

But he couldn’t stop, he doubted that he would ever be able to stop.

 _Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down._  He sternly told himself, begging himself to keep his eyes locked right onto the eyes above him that were the harsh burning color of flames. He knew that he shouldn’t look down, and yet…

The warm sticky wetness that seeped into the knees of his pants made it impossible not to.

The tears came, and they just kept coming as his chest hitched and he gasped for air. His lungs were moving, and oxygen was coming in while carbon dioxide was going out, and yet he couldn’t get enough, he couldn’t breathe. There wasn’t enough even if he was surrounded by it, the sound of his own breathing might as well have been no more than a passing breeze with how faint it was. He couldn’t feel anything, nothing but the warm wet blood staining his pants, he couldn’t even feel the rough hands grasping desperately at his face jerking his head back up and forcing his eyes to connect back to those of burning embers. He couldn’t feel anything, not until-

_SMACK_

The sharp burning sting across his entire face sent Logan reeling, as his entire fell back. He would have banged his head on Roman’s skull had it not been for that very same hand yanking at his tie pulling him right back up into the very same kneeling position he had just been in moments ago. His cheek burned with a fresh kind of agony that forced his mind back into the present, his cheek..no his entire face felt as if it had been struck by lightning. But it worked, as his tears came to an abrupt and sudden halt, as his eyes shifted right back to where they should have been the entire time.

Up, on him.

“Good.” The word was hissed out with a burning hatred, not towards Logan, certainly not towards him, “It seems that you still need some reminder in who you belong to. Killing the happy one wasn’t good enough, was it? Not this time, eh?” A shudder rolled through Logan’s body as he moved his lips wordlessly, he wanted to bed, to plead, and to scream.  _Not again, please._ “Fine,” There was a rough tug of his tie, jerking him bonelessly up to his feet uncaring of how he swayed back and forth, like he was nothing more than this man’s puppet. “This time it’ll be the anxious one. Perhaps you’ll only learn once they’re all dead…”

His touch was agonizing, it burned by every definition of the word. _It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt…Too much!_

Parting his lips, Logan wrenched his head away even as he felt the man’s very essence seeping into his own, the howling scream that left his lips that cracked open the scabs on his lips and made them bleed anew was only to be heard by himself and the dead before it was abruptly silenced and nothing more heard.

“ _ **You’re mine.**_ ” Logan’s lips twisted into a fierce bloodthirsty smile that looked more like he was baring his teeth more than anything, as he straightened himself up. Readjusting the knot of his tie to how it properly should be before sweeping back Logan’s gelled hair, everything was now in order.

Now was the time to hunt.


End file.
